


Ligatus

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Era, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to drop everything and have some mildly kinky sex.Written for the 2017 Fantastic Gifts exchange.





	Ligatus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingquill/gifts).



Chaos didn't phase Seraphina Picquery. She was the cliffside, standing hard against centuries of ocean waves carving at her very essence. It was part of what Euan Abernathy loved most about her. But just as cliffs crumbled, so too did her seemingly infinite strength.

 

Seraphina leaned against the desk on her palms, bracing most of her weight there, spine bowed with the burden of responsibility.

 

“It's like I'm running a child care center,” she bit out through gritted teeth.

 

“Darling, please,” he pleaded, begging for reason that was nowhere to be found in the Mag Sec division.

 

“I don't even like children,” she said to the glass under her hands.

 

“Okay, well, that's not true. And I think it would be best if you took a break. Come back to this tomorrow. It will still be here.”

 

An angry wrinkle formed between Seraphina’s eyebrows.

 

“Will justice wait for the needs of man?”

 

And if that wasn't one of the most ridiculous things she'd said that week, well. It was clear she'd lost her grip on rational productivity. She needed more from him now. A switch flipped in his brain.

 

“Sera,” he said, soft but firm, “get your coat. We are leaving.”

 

A quirked eyebrow broke up the wrinkle on her forehead. “I can’t just-”

 

Abernathy’s eyes flashed with mischief, or perhaps warning.

 

“Sera,” he said again, even more quietly this time, but threaded with steel resolution. “We are leaving now.”

 

The surge of irritation she expected didn't come. Instead, a sharp pang twinged in her spine at the base of her skull, making her vision blur for a brief second. The adrenaline hit her veins like ice.

 

Oh. It was going to be one of _those_ nights.

 

He placed a hand on the back of her neck, not gripping--just...there. Present. She offered her bent arm and he apparated them directly to their bedroom at home without any hesitation.

 

-    -    -

 

The game went like this: two people, both reduced to bare emotion, stripped clean of life’s burdens for one night. The drawn out buildup just lead to a better release.

 

He flicked his wand and her outer clothes vanished. She snapped her fingers and his did the same, though including undergarments. The corner of her mouth ticked upward.

 

Abernathy didn’t take the bait. Instead, he slid a hand under the strap of her silk camisole and slid it down her shoulder slowly, caressing each inch of skin along the way like he had all the time in the world. Leaving that hand curled around her bicep, he repeated his action with the other strap. The he released her arms and stepped back, appreciating the view.

 

“Strip,” he commanded.

 

Eyes hooded and lips pursed, Sera grasped the lacy bottom hem of her camisole with arms crossed and lifted it over her head and off, letting it fall to the floor. She kept her arms up and crossed behind her head, giving an unobstructed view of her teardrop breasts and tapered waist.

 

His gaze fixated there, unwilling to resist when invited so openly. Still, he ordered, “And the bottom.”

 

Hooking her thumbs in the waistband and with a sensuous hip roll, she slipped the panties down to her ankles. She stepped one foot out of the leg hole and used the other to flip the discarded garment at her husband.

 

With a grin that was nearly lecherous on his boyish face, Abernathy swept Sera up in his arms bridal-style and carried her to the bed. He was probably using magic to assist him, but it didn’t dampen the sentiment. She draped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

 

“Are you going to ravish me?” she whispered.

 

“Is that what you want me to do?” he replied, burying his nose in her hair.

 

“Mhmm that sounds nice,” she purred. “Do whatever you want to me.”

 

He flushed around his neck, just like always. His innocence was precious and she would rather see it preserved than have the option of dirty talk.

 

He tossed her onto the bed--and that was definitely magically-assisted--and pounced after her, lying on his side, propped up on his elbow facing her.

 

“I think tonight,” he said, drawing the crook of his finger down her jawline, “that for tonight, you should focus on you.”

 

He pulled her into a kiss that she immediately deepened, seeking his tongue out with her own and biting gently.

 

After a few moments he pulled away and continued.

 

“That means no taking control. And to help you do that, I have these.” He summoned two of his paisley ties from the wardrobe.

 

He grasped one of her wrists in each of his hands and spread her arms apart and toward the headboard rungs. Tying them in neat bows, he secured them with a quick sticking charm, as she was prone to magically releasing bonds in the heat of the moment without meaning to.

 

She tested the bonds one at a time.

 

“I like where this is going,” she praised.

 

“The second part,” he added with a note of apology, “is no talking. You can make any noises you want, but no words unless you need something or want to stop.”

 

“I would pretend to zip my lips, but,” she shrugged a shoulder toward her bonds.

 

He shook his head in amusement and leaned in to kiss her again.

 

For awhile they just kissed, slow and languid, enjoying the act by itself. Once in awhile one or the other would roll their hips, seeking more friction. Abernathy slid a thigh between Sera for her to rub against. He could feel his leg hair matting with slick, and the pool of his own precum against her stomach, but it wasn't until she actually growled that he moved downward.

 

He pressed his lips against the inside of her thigh, moving upward from her knee with kisses that just brushed the skin. His hand matched pace, running along the outside of her leg as he worshipped her with his mouth. As he approached her pelvis, he pulled back, laying a hand on each hip and taking in the scene before him.

 

Sera moaned deep and high in the back of her throat, an honest sound that spoke of desperation and a weakness she would never show anyone else. This was what she needed--to be taken apart piece by piece, and she trusted him to deliver.

 

Her hair fell across the pillow in a halo around her head, tight spirals the color of corn silk.

 

Abernathy mapped every flaw on her skin with the soft pad of his thumb: purple friction bumps between her thighs, stretch marks on her stomach, and the sharp divot scar across her right hip from a childhood boating accident. Every one of them was a badge of humanity, imperfect and alive. Her public persona left no room for error or compromise, but it reflected just one small facet of who she was. People forgot that she was one of them at heart, and not a magically conjured figurehead delivering rulings from on high. He was one of the only people who ever got to see beneath the mask. That knowledge hadn't ceased to leave him in awe, even now.

 

Beads of sweat ran down her sides, leaving darker trails behind on her skin. Abernathy chased one with his tongue, savoring the salty tang. Sera rocked her hips and arched up into his touch, silently urging him to move downward. This was the first round; he wouldn’t draw it out. She was calling it now:  the scales would tip in her favor. Soon, she would get what she wanted.

 

As he drew back his hands and knees, though, he slid upright and summoned something from his bedside table drawer. The brass object caught the light as it flew toward him and _oh_. It was a ring, smooth and just a few inches across. As we waved his fingers, it enlarged to go over his dick and balls, then shrank to wrap neatly around them at the base.

 

“Oh, come on,” she complained. “That's cheating.”

 

He raised his eyebrows at her.

 

“I really didn't want to have to do this,” he said in in a voice that clearly indicated he hoped very much to be able to do whatever he was referring to. He snapped his fingers and a white satin scarf wrapped around her head and tied itself in a large knot directly in her mouth.

 

She didn't need a voice to roll her eyes at him.

 

“Let's test it. Shall we?” he asked conversationally.

 

He bit into the swollen bulb of her clit, not a gentle nip but a solid bite, just this side of breaking the skin.

 

A solid groan tore from deep in her lungs, both frustrated and exhilarated. It was exactly what she needed, but not enough. If she could just press closer, get more pressure…

 

The soft skin of her heels refused to catch on the silky sheets, slipping down and offering no leverage. She took a moment away from writhing to savor the mouth that was now suckling tenderly at its capture. He pushed the hood back with his lips while pulling the sensitive bud further into his mouth and laving against it with his tongue.

 

Electricity shot through her nerves at each pass of sharp teeth. Tingling energy ran up her spine and down her legs, pooling in the balls of her feet. Her hands scrabbled against the solid surface of the headboard, seeking something to hold onto but restricted by the silk binds. She latched onto the scarves themselves, grasping them where they lead up above her wrists to the bedposts. Newly gained leverage in hand, she lifted her upper body off of the bed to curl in toward her stomach, seeking something. To finish? To never stop? She wasn’t sure what anymore.

 

In response, Abernathy slid one hand up to cup her breast and squeezed.

 

“Shh,” Abernathy soothed. “You’re still thinking. Focus on feeling.”

 

He pinched her nipple between the nails of his thumb and forefinger and rolled it back and forth, leaving a little dented ring around the outside.

 

She cried out at the sharp, almost-pain. Her inner walls throbbed in time with her heartbeat and leaked more secretion that Abernathy eagerly lapped up.

 

He pulled his head up to look at her face.

 

“Do you need to come?”

 

She nodded frantically. She did. She didn't want it to end yet, but she needed.

 

Abernathy lifted himself up from his elbows onto his palms and moved up to loom over his love. His slender frame was hardly imposing, even corded with firm muscle. But in this, in the moments they carved out for just themselves, he was Perseus determined to save his love from the chains of work that would sooner see her sacrificed than to voluntarily allow her a moment of freedom.

 

Using two fingers, he scooped up some of the slick from her thigh and rubbed it around his fore and middle fingers. He slid them into her opening without preamble, receiving little resistance. Deftly, he flipped his wrist upside down and curled the fingers up, stroking back toward her clit from the inside.

 

Within seconds she was coming, riding a pulsing wave of adrenaline and electric pleasure as she thrust her hips to get more, more.

 

Abernathy stroked her through it for a few seconds, but pulled away before the climax was over. She groaned, momentarily frustrated, but she knew the reason. A half-satisfying orgasm now usually meant twice the pleasure during her next one.

 

He had, for the most part, been ignoring himself thus far. She caught him pressing the heel of his hand against his swollen cock and nodded down with her chin.

 

He sighed in relief but had to grip himself tightly after releasing the cock ring to keep from coming immediately at the sensation of blood flowing again.

 

She was loose and open, ready for him. She bit the knot in the gag as he pressed in, enjoying the fullness.

 

“Good golly,” he breathed. “You feel incredible.”

 

She thrust her pelvis up, encouraging him to get on with it. Still, he took a moment to adjust, not wanting it to end too soon. He managed to hold out for a solid few minutes, much to his own surprise.

 

As he pulsed inside her, thrusting shallowly through his release, he pressed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to any part of her he could reach.

 

“I love you,” he gasped. “I love you so much.”

 

She couldn't voice her own love back, but she reached around with her foot to stroke his ass, so hopefully he got the message.

 

He took a brief recovery after pulling out, head on her chest and fingers of his clean hand carding through her hair. Once their breathing had calmed, he vanished the gag and wrist bindings and dove back into eating her out with renewed vigor. Hands free for the task, she encouraged him with nails in his scalp and tugs on his hair.

 

She was nothing but energy and pleasure. Every nerve in her body was alight with sensations coursing through her, all originating at one point. There was wet heat and tight friction and it was so good she almost couldn’t take it.

 

She screamed in ecstasy or frustration.

 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Come whenever you need to,” he soothed.

 

He worried her sensitive clit with his front teeth and she could feel herself sliding over the edge, a slow trickle becoming a crashing waterfall. Waves of perfect pleasure coursed through her, drawing her muscles up tight like bowstrings so that all she could do was brace herself against the onslaught.

 

Abernathy suckled gently on her clit, working her through the sensation until the pulsing slowed.

 

Her chest heaved with breathing heavy as a marathon runner. She couldn’t feel her bottom lip and her toes might be permanently curled.

 

“Do you feel better, love?” Abernathy asked as he drew her to his chest.

 

She nodded, still panting. “Same time tomorrow?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is literally just "bound" in Latin because I am unoriginal. My beta's idea was worse.
> 
> I originally wanted to write this with Seraphina as the domme but if her workload has been as bad as mine lately, she needed it to be like this more. And hey, role reversal can be fun. I confess I went into this doubting my ability to write this pairing and came out the same way. But I hope you enjoyed it regardless, and have a wonderful holiday season!


End file.
